For The Childred
by Dinosaur-Ghosts
Summary: Valentina used to be normal, but she hasn't been normal for years., not since she became Cupid. Now, with a busy V-Day ahead, drama is to come! One of those stories where we look into the lives of some of the lesser known magical beings and Holiday Guardians. OC WARNING NO FLAMES! Much better than is sounds I swear! JackxOC BunnyxOC ToothxOC OCxOC T for swears and later chapters.


**A/N: Okay. I know I'm jumping on a growing cliché bandwagon here, but I just watched Rise of the Guardians, and I'm in love! Not just with Jack- damn movie got me attracted to a CGI character… -but with the story line and the ideas behind the Guardians. And I, like so many others that I've seen, decided to make my variation of Cupid. Now, yes she is a girl; yes I'm trying to pair her with Jack; no I am not trying to be like everyone else; and I hope she won't be as Mary Sue-ish as I've seen some Cupid OC get…**

**Anyway, the idea of this fic is to go a little more in depth of some of the other "touched" holiday personas, which were hinted at in the beginning of RotG. I thought that it would be cute to see some of the other holidays, fairytales, and so forth, and maybe some interactions. And then, I decided to try out a new bad guy, and bring in said new "touched" beings, and how they could help the Guardians, even if they aren't really guardians themselves.**

**But, without giving any more away, let's get started! I don't own anything but the OC and plot, so enjoy!**

**For the Children**

**Chapter One: Heart of Gold**

Valentina Sharpe had not always been as she was today; a very long time ago- when she still went by Valentina –she had been as normal as anyone else. She had a family, friends, a life, and love… Love was sort of why she was in the situation she was now, though, so she tried not to think about it. The magical female was currently helping her miniature cherubs sharpen arrows, fill quivers, and brew the pheromones for the next day: Valentine's Day.

"Mistress Cupid," Eros- her right hand cherub –said in his chirping British lilt worriedly," We're a little behind on arrow count… Should I ask the reserve cherubs to come back in?"

"Eros," Cupid- a name Valentina was much more comfortable with now a days –said with a return smirk and the lightest of Italian lilts," When was the last time I let us get short on arrows?"

"That would be right before World War II ma'am…" Eros said shivering at the thought. Cupid nodded, her brown-and-gold-edged bangs flopping into her royal purple orbs. The woman studied her worker, and friend, with careful eyes. All the Cherubs resembled miniature people with fluttering white wings. Not so much like the cherubs of stories, but similar all the same; of course she wasn't anything like the Cupid that myths had foretold for ages." Bloody awful mishap that was…"

"And I promised, because of that, we would never run low again," Cupid said with a determined nod," We'll be fine. Now, be a dove and run off to see how the new recruits are doing at the shooting range."

Eros seemed reluctant to let the girl be, but he did as he was told and flew off towards the range. Cupid watched, and sighed, finally relaxing as she was left alone. She moved past all her other Cherubs- hard at work and nearing the last few preparations –and into her chambers. She took up her personal bow and quiver- gifts from the Man in The Moon, when she was changed –and walked out onto her balcony, her black combat boots giving reassuring clunks. The girl sighed, slinging her quiver and bow over her shoulders. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath; gently, she removed the long black gloves she wore, revealing shimmering pink swirl tattoos, purple stars and constellations intermingled in the swirls. She traced her right hand over the left design, and then made the same pattern with her left hand for the right design. As she traced over the tattoos, a pair of shimmering pink and purple wings appeared on her back.

"Going for a fly?" A voice said behind her. Cupid opened her eyes slowly and then turned towards the voice. She came face to face with the Easter Bunny, grinning at her with knowing dark eyes.

"You know, stretching out the old wings before the big day," Cupid said softly. She shoved her gloves into her satchel, trying to avoid her friend's gaze." This year is going to be really big… All the dating sites people are making have doubled the need for my pheromone arrows, and the Cherub magic… I'm actually needed in the field… And it's been awhile."

"You could always ask for help, Val," Bunny said softly.

"Please don't call me that, Bunny," Cupid said softly. She turned towards the abnormally large rabbit with sad eyes." And besides, aren't you and the other Guardians a little busy to be helping out with minor holidays?"

"Va- Cupid," Bunny said with a sigh," You're my friend. I knew you when you first became magical… Helped you through your first few years, and you stayed with me until people started believing in you. You know I'll _always_ have time to help you. And the others love you, too… I mean Sandy thinks you're brilliant for the sleep pheromone you made to help his dust; Tooth still raves about your pearly whites and your cute Cherubs; and North won't shut up about the year you lent him the little beasties, to help with a crazy large toy delivery. We don't mind helping out…"

"Bunny, I can handle it," Cupid said. Her voice held an edge Bunny wasn't used to, and he wondered what was playing on his friend's mind." Thank you, for the offer… But if you'd excuse me, I have a test flight to go on… Make sure to say hello to Aphrodite, my dear nymph has such a crush on you it's not funny."

Bunny let that comment slide- mostly because he was quite aware of the crush and his own –and watched Cupid shoot off into the darkening sky.

"Time for the big guns," Bunny said with a sigh. He was hoping that a face to face confrontation with his friend would work, but obviously the funk she was in was worse than Eros had described. He decided that, as much as he didn't want to, he would need to bring in the reserve plan." Alright you over grown icicle, your turn."

Cupid was flying somewhere over the Mediterranean, when she felt the abnormally cool breeze brush across her bare hip. She swirled around in midair and stopped short, coming nose to nose with the newest Guardian. Jack Frost gave a sheepish grin and studied the girl. To anyone who could see her, she would look about eighteen or so, but Jack knew better thanks to Bunny: she was nearly a thousand years old, battling North for oldest magical being. She stood barely five foot tall and had long brown hair edged in a deep golden color. Her skin was pale, nearly as pale as Jack himself, and she had freckles over her cheeks. All her features were petite, fairy-like, but her eyes were most striking: a deep royal purple that shone more than any gem stone Jack had ever seen. She wore a black t shirt, cropped up above her naval, over black cargo pants and her scuffed combat boots. The black, punk, attire clashed a little with her petite figure, but Jack liked it.

"Are you following me for a reason?" Cupid asked, her voice bored, but still chiming like wind chimes in a winter breeze." Or did you get lost over the equator?"

"Well, a certain kangaroo told me you seemed tense," Jack said, folding his arms behind his head and lounging in midair. Cupid quirked a brow at the boy, but let him continue." As the Guardian of Fun, I took it upon myself to decide that you needed some de-stressing before your big day."

"Oh yeah?" Cupid said folding her arms in front of her chest. Jack- though nearly four hundred years old – was still a boy, and couldn't help but let his eyes glance down at the affect this movement had on his view of her V-neck shirt." And what if said magical girl said no?"

"I figured you might try that," Jack said, shaking his head and returning to the task at hand. In a flash, he had her quiver off her shoulders, and in his hand, shooting off in the opposite direction. Cupid gave a shocked look, but was after him in an instant, her wings flashing in the dim light.

"Jack Frost! You give me back my arrows _right now_!" Cupid cried. She tried to catch up with the Guardian, but she was always an inch or two behind him. She gave a disgruntled cry and swerved in midair, twirling under Jack, and coming up to face him. Her nose touched his, and they both stopped mid-flight." My. Arrows. Now."

"Pay the toll for the goods," Jack teased, tapping his lips in a mock "missed me, missed me, now you gotta kiss me!" motion. Cupid's eyes flamed like purple fire, but then they softened, and she grinned. Jack was a little taken back by the change, and braced himself for a slap, or some of her magic.

"Alright, only fair since I couldn't catch you," Cupid said sweetly. She placed her hands on Jack's chest and the wintery man swallowed thickly. He felt his eyes fluttering closed, and her warm breath brushing his mouth. Jack prepared himself for the contact of lips on lips, but it never came. He opened his eyes to see Cupid floating a few feet away, holding her quiver with a triumphant look." Gotcha."

Jack opened his mouth to protest, but he was caught off guard by the playful look in her purple eyes, so different from the tenseness she held just moments before. He grinned; his plan was working. He shot after the girl, the game of keep away shifting back and forth until both were out of breath. They had landed somewhere near Greenland, just north of Cupid's castle refuge in Scotland. They were both out of breath, and had smiles on their lips.

"You have to admit, you've got to feel tons better now," Jack said. He sat up and glanced at Cupid, who was sitting cross legged on the icy ground. She shrugged, smile still on her full pink lips, but not denying the fact. He smiled at her, his blue eyes sparkling to match hers." I'm the Guardian of_ Fun_, Cupid; I know when people need some."

"Alright, alright, it was fun," Cupid admitted. She swept her thick hair back from her face and fastened it in a loose bun at the nape of her neck." I'm sorry I was sort of a bitch earlier… I'm just tense about tomorrow…"

"I hear you've got a crazy job to do…" Jack said with a nod." What do you and your Cherubs do, exactly? Tooth and Bunny didn't tell me…"

"Well, it's not as exciting as the Greeks made it sound," Cupid smiled," And somehow Eros and Aphrodite became the center of the story, there, but that's another tale… basically, we help play off of emotions that humans already have. I have perfected a pheromone, over the years with help from the nymphs, which increases the emotional high that humans feel from being in love. For one day, all my Cherubs can give that feeling to everyone on earth… I don't create love, not really, but I increase the feelings that are already there. It's not rocket science, but it takes a lot of Cherub power and arrows… Not to mention a near limitless supply of said pheromone…"

"Well, what if you had a little help?" Jack asked. The look Cupid gave him sent a shiver down even his back; and normally _he_ was the one who gave people shivers." Okay… why are you against asking for a helping hand?"

"It's not… I mean… Shit… How do I explain this…" Cupid asked, scrubbing a hand down her face. Jack stayed silent for a minute, letting the girl gather her thoughts." I'm not against help, not really… I mean if it weren't for Bunny's help when I first got chosen, I would never be here today… But, I've worked so hard to become self-sufficient, make this holiday my own… I don't want to have to ask for help after not needing it all these years…"

"There's no shame in needing a little help here and there," Jack said," I mean, if I hadn't let Baby Tooth help me out, I'd still be in an icy cavern, and Pitch would be ruling the world…" Cupid's eyes softened a little and she glanced up at the Guardian." Let us help okay? We'll do exactly what you tell us to, and it'll be like having a few extra Cherubs. Please?"

"Oh… Jeeze you have a god set of puppy dog eyes…" Cupid sighed. She gave a breathy chuckle and nodded." Okay, get the others and meet me back at the castle…"

Cupid stood to take off again, but paused when she felt Jack grab her hand. She gave him an odd look, but stayed quiet at his curious eyes.

"Hey Cupes, what was your name… before everything?" Jack asked. Cupid gave a chuckle at the nickname, her nose wrinkling with a silent laugh. She thought for a long moment, before deciding it couldn't hurt to answer his question. While she was deep in thought, Jack had turned her hand, in his, so that their fingers were laced together. Cupid gave him a thoughtful look and felt her cheeks grow the lightest of pinks.

"I was once called Valentina Sharpe…"

"Valentina! Valentina!" A woman called in thick Italian accent. She was tall and willowy with dark brown hair and the deepest purple eyes. She was an older version of Valentina herself, and couldn't be anyone but her mother. The girl who was being beckoned, was currently hiding in a large weeping willow, tearing ribbons from her thick brown hair, and tossing them down to the soil below." Valentina Rosera Tatiana Elissa Sharpe! You get down here and let me finish your dressing! The Duke will not be pleased with this!"

"I don't care what that pompous _strappo_ thinks!" Valentina cried. She hung upside down from the thick tree branch, folding her arms and pushing layers of her dress up away from her face. The dress was a gauzy white number that would normally give the appearance of a lovely lady. Valentina did not want that appearance; she may have been the daughter of a powerful Lord, but she had the heart of a Warrior." I refuse to _piuttosto me stesso e di preparazione_ for him!"

"Valentina! If you do not get down here and let me prepare you, no archery lessons for a week," Valentina found pause at this and gave a loud cry of frustration. She dropped down to the ground and stomped past her mother. An hour, and more primping than she ever wanted, later and she was "acceptable" for the Duke of Roma. She sat sourly next to her mother as the Duke and his servants piled in for dinner." Sit up straight _figlia_! The Duke could be courting!"

Valentina knew exactly what the Duke was doing; she was a lady of high class, land, money, and status. Marriage to her would secure his Duke status, and raise it to that of Lord over a whole city state. Her father's vineyards, and olive fields were rich, the servants many, and the riches overflowing. Valentina had been courted by many men, in the past two years, but she had managed to scare all of them off; all of them, except for this Duke. She held her tongue through the meal, and as soon as he had given her a sloppy kiss on the hand, and excused himself to speak with her mother, Valentina shot off into the fields. She yanked up her dress and sprinted over the rough ground, her golden sandals glinting in the light. She finally came to the edge of the field, where the workers were packing up for the day, all of them but her dearest friend, Adamo.

"Adamo…" She smiled. The young man- tall with dark hair and eyes like all good Italian men –turned and smiled, his arms full of Valentina as soon as he opened them. He hugged her tight and listened as she retold the horrific dinner events." Mama made me put _make up_ on! _Trucco_, Adamo! The vile sticky substances that only make me look like a _buffone_!"

"Ah you're silly, _piccolo san Valentina_," Adamo smiled. He ruffled her hair and led her towards the thick grape vines. He swung her up to sit on one of the sturdy fences used to grow the thick vines on." You look beautiful… And just because you don't want to wed some sort of _bigotto pomposo_, does not mean it isn't needed… The estate needs a man to run it… And since your Papa passed, you are in line to marry and keep it going… Think of what would happen if the land was taken… We would all be lost."

Valentina sighed, brushing her bangs back and nodded. She knew he was right, but she still couldn't see herself marrying any of the pompous men her mother brought her to meet.

"I just want to find the right man…" Valentina said softly." Someone who is like my father, someone who will run this place like he did, with love and compassion…"

"You'll find your _principe_ someday, Valentina…" Adamo said softly. If only he had known that the prince he was talking about, would turn out to be a villain in prince clothing…

**A/N: So, that's chapter one, the next chapter is going to be Valentine's Day, and meeting some of the other minor holidays that help out. And, the middle of Valentina's story c: tell me what y'all think so far! Even flames will be met with happy replies.**


End file.
